


Distant Rhythm of the Drum as We Drifted Toward the Storm

by JackEPeace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackEPeace/pseuds/JackEPeace
Summary: But the night before President Nadeer had announced that, effective immediately, it would become mandatory for all citizens to be tested for traces of Inhuman DNA and any Inhumans were required to be registered on the government Index. “Immediately,” she’d stressed again and Jemma had looked up briefly from the book she’d been copying her calculus problems into, brow furrowing to match the scowl on President Nadeer’s features. “This new policy is not optional.”(from the tumblr prompt: “Listen, I am genetically modified and on the run and you will let me hide in your house”)





	Distant Rhythm of the Drum as We Drifted Toward the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent me the prompt on tumblr that I wrote way too much for and also kinda want to keep writing? 
> 
> Also thank you for high school AUs! 
> 
> Title comes from "Your Bones" by Of Monsters and Men

It had been an odd day at school following the President's announcement. There had been whispers of something like this coming since Senator Nadeer had been elected in an election that still has pundits and bloggers talking but Jemma had never really paid much attention to what the rumors were saying. She hadn't really had much need to, the gossip didn't affect her in any way. But the night before President Nadeer had announced that, effective immediately, it would become mandatory for all citizens to be tested for traces of Inhuman DNA and any Inhumans were required to be registered on the government Index. "Immediately," she'd stressed again and Jemma had looked up briefly from the book she'd been copying her calculus problems into, brow furrowing to match the scowl on President Nadeer's features. "This new policy is not optional."

And so…odd day at school. The new Inhuman registration had been all anyone had been able to talk about, gossiping in the hallways, ignoring the teacher's instruction in favor of talking about what they'd read online or heard from a friend of a friend of a neighbor or cousin or whatever. They'd been the atmosphere of curiosity, nervousness and an almost jubilant excitement, like everyone was jittery with the anticipation of what might happen.

Of course, there'd been the conspicuous absences, the familiar faces that were no longer in the hallways or sitting in their desks. That only increased the whispers, the gossip. Jemma had done her best to ignore it all, focusing on her work and the teachers' lecturing and trying not to pay attention to what everyone was saying, what President Nadeer's order might actually mean, what it meant that some of her classmates were missing.

Joey had started school with everyone else, tapping his leg anxiously throughout history class and chewing on the end of his pen. He'd disappeared before lunch and his absence had only increased the rumor mill. Lincoln had stayed the whole day, seeming annoyed but unruffled. He was one of the only Inhumans that Jemma knew, one of her few classmates that had never bothered to hide his true nature from his peers. She'd always been ridiculously curious, having to force herself to bite back her questions, not wanting to seem like another doe-eyed girl asking for a demonstration of his powers. At lunch, Jemma had overheard one of the guys on the football team asking Lincoln what he'd thought about President Nadeer's orders and if he planned to register himself to the Index. "She can't make me do that," he'd said breezily with a shrug, "and if she does…" He'd trailed off, grinning. "Lincoln used Thundershock. It's super effective." Everyone had laughed but the nervous anticipation hadn't decreased.

The missing faces only made everyone wonder. Jemma knew about Lincoln and Elena and Alisha but she couldn't help but wonder the same thing about her missing classmates: were they Inhumans too? Or was their absence only coincidental?

By the time the day was over, Jemma was more than ready to put all thoughts of Inhumans and their abilities -confirmed or otherwise- out of her mind. She needed peace and quiet, she needed something other than the discussion of the current political climate and the undercurrent of fear.

The rain that had been threatening all morning had made itself known around lunch time and has yet to let up, making Jemma grateful that Fitz happened to be dating someone with a car who he could wheedle into giving her a ride home. Despite her best efforts, Jemma feels a bit like a drowned rat by the time she climbs into the back of Mack's car, shaking water off her jacket and buckling herself in.

The radio station is tuned to NPR and, of course, the topic of discussion happens to be President Nadeer's enforcement of the Inhuman registration. Jemma tries not to make a face. "President Nadeer's policy is nothing more than fearmongering and frankly its unconstitutional," one of the radio reporters is saying. "They're taking one bad incident at Cambridge and using it as a way to give power back to your average American."

"This isn't about power it's about safety," counters the other man on the program. "The truth is that these Inhumans are dangerous and things that are dangerous need to have some sort of regulations to keep everyone safe."

It's a relief when Mack switches off the station. "Thank you," Jemma says with a roll of her eyes. "I can't stand to listen to any more of this."

Mack nods in agreement. "I agree with the President," he says with a shrug. "Something should be done about Inhumans and this other freaky alien shit."

Jemma isn't entirely sure that she would go far enough to agree with President Nadeer's ideas but she'd rather not get into a political debate so she just keeps silent, watching the rain as it falls down the windows of the car.

There's no one home, which isn't unusual. Both her parents have a tendency to work late and she's pretty sure she remembered her mother saying something about a business trip and a little peace and quiet sounds nice. She can put the kettle on, do her homework at the kitchen table and listen to the rain.

Jemma has just followed through with the first step of her plan when there's a knock at the back kitchen door. It's not a knock so much as desperate rapping and Jemma honestly isn't sure what to make of it. She pauses, her hand frozen in mid-reach for the tea kettle and she figures it would be comical if it wasn't so surprising. She can't think of who would be dropping by for a visit. And, even more confusing, who would be coming to the back door?

For a minute Jemma considers not even answering the door. She considers hurrying upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her, grabbing her phone and calling Fitz. But there must be something to that old curiosity killing the cat adage because Jemma feels like her feet are moving forward without her permission, her hand reaching to unlock the door.

The door swings open and instantly something bursts into the house. No, not something: someone. A shivering, sopping mess of a someone currently dripping on the kitchen floor.

Jemma's eyes grow wide. "Daisy?" She's impressed the word even manages to pass her lips.

Daisy looks at her, managing a smile around her chattering teeth. "Hey." She wraps her arms around herself, not that it does much good seeing as her clothes are stuck to her body and her hair is plastered to the side of her face. "Sorry to just show up like this."

Three times Daisy has been to her house, both times for school related activities: group projects and study groups. Every time she'd come with Mack or someone else and honestly Jemma is surprised that she even knew how to get here on her own.

Jemma purses her lips, staring at her, uncertain of what to say. "It's…fine…" She says. "Can I…get you anything?"

Daisy looks at her. "Most people would be trying to figure out what the hell I was doing here," she points.

"Well, you're dripping on the floor right now," Jemma replies. "And my mum can't stand that."

When Daisy laughs, it's overly loud and seems out of place in the otherwise quiet kitchen. "Sorry." She holds out her arms, shrugging, her movements a gesture of surrender. "The rain was an unpleasant surprise."

"I'm making tea," Jemma says and it seems like her body is finally unstuck, not that her surprise and confusion has worn off by any means. She starts across the kitchen, heading for the living room and the stairs that will take her to the linen closet on the second level of the house. "Let me get you a towel."

When Jemma comes back with a towel and some dry clothes for Daisy, she finds her still standing in the same place, still shivering and dripping, looking around the kitchen like she honestly can't figure out how she got here. Well that makes two of them. "Here." Jemma holds out the pile for Daisy to take. "The bathroom is just down the hall." She points.

Daisy nods, starting in the direction Jemma has pointed. She stops, looking back at her. "Thanks."

Jemma only smiles and when Daisy is gone she busies herself focusing on getting the tea, taking two mugs out of the cabinet and dropping in the bags. It's nice to have something to think about, even if it seems impossible to ignore the elephant in the room.

Daisy comes back, holding her soaking clothes away from her body. The towel is draped around her shoulders, her hair damp and messy and she looks strange in Jemma's clothes and honestly everything about this moment is just strange. "Thanks again," Daisy says, putting the wet clothes in the corner and using the towel to clean up the water puddle she'd left behind. "I really am sorry to just show up like this."

"So, that begs the obvious question," Jemma begins as she hands over one of the steaming mugs. "What are you doing here?" She tries to sound pleasant and upbeat, not like she's dying of curiosity or unhappy to find Daisy in her house. Because she's not unhappy _exactly_ , she just hates to be behind the curve.

Daisy holds her mug tightly in her hands, staring down at the steaming liquid. "What? I can't come by to visit?"

Jemma lifts an eyebrow. "Wanting to catch up on what you missed at school today?" She questions, amusement coloring her tone. Daisy doesn't say anything and Jemma frowns, considering. "You weren't at school today."

"You said that already," Daisy points out.

Jemma's eyebrows lift and she's sure her surprise is apparent on her features. "Why…didn't you come to school today?"

Daisy swallows and Jemma thinks she's going to get nothing in return but more silence. But then Daisy finally looks at her. "We were supposed to leave, my parents and I," she says. "My dad had some issues trying to get everything figured out with his practice so we got delayed and…they've set up these checkpoints now…"

Jemma can feel her eyes growing wider with every word as she's looking at Daisy, sitting across the table from her. Daisy, someone she considers a friend. Daisy, who has been to her house three times and kept engaging her mother in conversation because "everything she says sounds perfect, seriously." Daisy, who is sitting at her kitchen table, holding a mug with a grumpy kitten on it. "You…you're an Inhuman." It manages to come out as more of a statement than a question, as though she'd made this realization a long time ago.

Daisy swallows, licking at her lips before nodding. "Yeah…I…my mom and I both…" She looks at Jemma, her eyes wide and fearful. "I've never really told anyone before…"

And it's obvious now, even if Daisy isn't saying it: she's afraid to tell her now. Afraid that her gamble might not pay off, that she might have come to the house of someone who is in full support of President Nadeer's decision to register and track Inhumans.

It suddenly seems impossible that anyone could be in support of such a decision. Or that she'd been annoyed with the amount of coverage the bill had been receiving and had just wanted to talk about something else.

Jemma reaches for Daisy's hand, startling them both. But Daisy doesn't pull away and Jemma doesn't question why her natural impulse had been to reach for her hand. "You can stay here," Jemma assures her quickly and Daisy's shoulders slump in relief, her eyes pricking with tears.

Daisy nods but doesn't say anything.

"What…what happened to your parents?" Jemma asks after a minute, though she's not entirely sure she wants to bring the subject up again. She can fill in the blanks, given the appearance of a soaking wet Daisy at her back door but she feels a strange compulsion to hear the end of the story.

Daisy sighs. "They stopped us at one of the check points and one of the soldiers there tried to grab me to check for Inhuman DNA and my mom…used her powers and they…" She sighs and her grip tightens around the mug in her hands. "They told me to run so I did. I didn't even look back."

Jemma wishes that she hadn't let go of Daisy's hand. "You can't blame yourself," she says. "Your parents would have wanted you to be safe."

Again, Daisy doesn't say anything. Jemma can see the doubt in her eyes, the longing, the desire to have done something more. But she doesn't say any of this out loud.

For a while, the only sound in the kitchen is that of the rain hitting against the windows, unrelenting. Jemma finishes her tea, though Daisy seems to have little interest in actually drinking it, just holding onto the mug like she worries about what might happen if she lets go.

Finally, Jemma can't control herself anymore. She's pretty sure that the fact that Daisy has shown up at her house and she's technically harboring a fugitive gives her the right to give into her curiosity. "So…what are your abilities?" She blurts out.

Daisy doesn't look surprised by the question; in fact, she smiles a little. "I can make earthquakes," she says and Jemma's eyes get wide. She shrugs. "But I can also do this."

She holds up her hands and Jemma watches as the tea rises out of Daisy's mug, twisting in perfect spirals. Jemma can see the individual molecules of the liquid, how it stretches and bends as it continues to twist and float above the mug.

"That's amazing," Jemma says softly and when she looks at Daisy she can't help but smile. "It's beautiful."

Daisy lowers her hands and the tea returns to the mug, sloshing against the sides. She smiles in return and seems, finally, to relax.

* * *

 

Jemma keeps the phone tucked between her ear as she stands in the kitchen, her laptop on the counter as she orders takeout for her and Daisy. "No, Dad, I understand," she says, trying to give her focus to the conversation. "You don't need to worry, I'm fine here alone, I promise." She's said all of these things before but her father doesn't seem to be listening.

Daisy is sitting in the living room, wrapped in a blanket as she watches the news. Jemma can hear the drone of the announcer but can't hear the specifics of what are being discussed, though she figures she can guess. It's all anyone can talk about, including her father, who's being delayed because of all the road blocks and checkpoints. "Don't worry," Jemma says again when she can hear him starting to protest once more. "Just stay in your office, where it's safe. There's no need for you to come home just for me."

Finally she manages to convince her father and he hangs up, reassured. For the time being, at least. Jemma is pretty sure that her powers of persuasion have a lot to do with the fact that Daisy is sitting in the living room and she doesn't exactly want to explain her presence to her dad.

Jemma sets the phone aside, finishing the takeout order and then goes into the living room. Daisy looks over at her briefly but her attention returns to the screen. Just as Jemma had suspected, the footage is connected to President Nadeer's decision to register the Inhumans. There's footage of rallies around the country, both in support of Nadeer's bill and against it. There's scenes of orderly lines of people, standing in front of soldiers waiting to test their DNA and register them to the Index. And there's also video of some events that aren't nearly as peaceful: government officers dragging people out of cars, police cars clustered in front of houses, people on the sidewalk with their hands cuffed and their blood being drawn.

"It's going to be fine," Jemma says even though she immediately feels stupid for saying the words. But what else is she supposed to say in this moment: the government is after you and your parents might be dead but I ordered Chinese? "You'll see. Congress will-"

"Right," Daisy says flatly. "Because President Nadeer passed this bill all by herself." She sighs, leaning back against the couch and burrowing further into the blanket. But she doesn't move to change the channel. "You see these people," she says when the footage is back on the rallies in support of what Nadeer has done, "they want this. They're afraid."

Jemma nods because there's no doubt about that. People are definitely afraid, which is why all of these things are happening in the first place. "Fear only lasts so long," she points out. "And then people will start thinking and realize-"

"That's sweet of you to say," Daisy says flatly. "Tomorrow, I can try to start looking for my parents and-"

"Wait, tomorrow?" Jemma interrupts, looking at Daisy. "You're leaving?"

Daisy furrows her brow. "I mean…I can't just live here…" She points out. "Besides, it's not safe."

"Exactly," Jemma says with a roll of her eyes. "It's not safe. People are going to be looking for you." She winces, shaking her head. "Not you, specifically. I just mean Inhumans." Not that it really sounds better that way. "You can't leave, not without a plan or-"

Daisy shakes her head. "I can't just stay here and wait," she protests. "And it's dangerous for you."

Jemma waves her hand. "Don't worry about that," she assures Daisy. "Everything is fine. It's fine. We're both perfectly safe here."

Daisy doesn't look like she believes her but she lets the discussion drop for the time being. Instead, they both sit in silence, watching the news. None of it appears to be good.

Jemma is about to insist that they take a break and watch something else when there's a knock at the front door and Daisy is on her feet before Jemma even realizes what's happening. She stands, holding up her hand to Daisy. "It's fine," she says quickly. "I ordered takeout. I…everything is fine."

Daisy stands out of way, watching warily as Jemma opens the door. It's just the takeout, though Daisy doesn't seem to relax until the door is closed and locked again and she and Jemma are resettled on the couch with plates in their laps.

"I've never eaten dinner in the living room before," Jemma confesses with a mischievous smile.

Daisy grins, rolling her eyes. "Harboring fugitives and eating on the couch," she teases. "You're breaking all the rules tonight."

* * *

 

Daisy starts making herself comfortable on the couch, which sparks a debate about whether it makes more sense for Daisy to just share Jemma's bed, which is perfectly big enough for the both of them so honestly Daisy why would you decide to sleep on the uncomfortable couch and would you stop being so stubborn.

Of course, what Jemma realizes too late is that she's never shared her bed with anyone, not since she started middle school and didn't participate in sleepovers anymore. Her bed is big enough for the both of them to share comfortably, she hadn't been exaggerating about that but she's still incredibly aware of the body beside hers: the heat and weight of Daisy there beneath the covers.

Daisy seems to be acutely aware of it as well, laying stiffly on her back, her arms folded on top of the comforter, staring up at the ceiling. Jemma turns over a few times before finally settling on laying on her side, facing Daisy. "Daisy," she says softly in the darkness of her bedroom. "I'm sorry about your parents."

In the light coming in from the lamps outside, Jemma can see Daisy's expression, the way she swallows, how she takes a deep breath. "Yeah," she whispers.

Jemma closes her eyes, figuring that there's nothing more to say after that. But Daisy's voice causes her to open her eyes once more. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Of course," Jemma says though it's as simple and easy as that. Though, she figures, it really is. "Why…why did you come here?"

Daisy looks at her and their eyes meet across the space of their shared bed. "Because I thought I could trust you," she says honestly and Jemma feels something tighten in her chest beneath the fluttering of her heart. "And because of the way that you looked at me when I used my powers."

"But you didn't know I would until after you were already here," Jemma points out, even though she feels like an idiot for saying anything at all.

But Daisy only smiles at her. "Yes, I did."

* * *

 

Going to school when she's got an Inhuman hiding out in her house seems like a ridiculous idea so when her alarm goes off, Jemma reaches out from underneath the blanket and shuts it off quickly. Daisy stirs beside her but doesn't wake up and Jemma exhales, nestling back beneath the covers. Her parents would be shocked at her right now and the thought conjures up a little smile: hiding someone wanted by the government, sharing her bed with a girl, skipping school and yes, even eating somewhere other than the kitchen table. What would they say if they knew?

Of course, being the perfect child for the past sixteen years means that they'll never even wonder if Jemma might be using her freedom to sneak people into the house and skip out on going to school. They don't have to know that's exactly what she's doing.

Jemma shifts slightly so that she can see Daisy. At some point in the night they closed the distance between them and Daisy's head is practically on Jemma's pillow, not that she minds. She's tempted to reach out her hand and brush Daisy's tangled hair away from her face but she manages to resist, settling instead of just watching her for the moment.

She doesn't know why it had been so easy to let Daisy into her house yesterday, to insist that she stay, to sit on the couch beside her and hold her hand as they watched the news. To share her bed with Daisy. But she's starting to have an inkling.

Jemma falls back asleep, startled awake hours later by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Though, knocking doesn't seem like the right word to describe the sound, which is closer to pounding.

She sits upright, not surprised to find that Daisy is already sitting up and her expression is no longer as peaceful and untroubled as it had been when Jemma was watching her earlier. Jemma looks over at her and Daisy's jaw tightens.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jemma says softly, reluctantly slipping out of bed and going over to the window. The rain has turned into a drizzle, a thin fog hanging over everything outside. But she can still see the van parked on the street, the government seal embossed on the side. There's someone at the neighbor's across the street, talking to Mrs. Barton and holding a tablet.

Another knock on the door causes Jemma to jump a little and she turns back toward Daisy. She doesn't say anything because she's pretty sure that her expression and body language are more than enough to answer the question in Daisy's eyes.

Jemma swallows, wringing her hands. "Just stay up here," she says. "I'll go see what they want."

Daisy shakes her head. "Just ignore it."

"I can't," Jemma says. "What if they decide to come in anyway? It'll be better just to answer."

Daisy gets out of bed, starting for the door, only to pause and turn back, uncertain, like a caged animal. "No, don't. They're looking for me. I need to-"

"Don't be stupid," Jemma says, holding up her hands to stop Daisy's movement. "Just stay here. I'll be right back."

Quickly, Jemma heads down the stairs, taking a deep breath before opening the door. There's a man standing on the welcome mat, his clothing dark, the seal on his lapel and sleeves official. He gives her the once over. "You're not the homeowner," he says flatly.

Jemma shakes her head. "No," she says. "My parents are at work."

The man looks at her skeptically. "Why aren't you at school?"

"I don't feel well," Jemma says, clearing her throat and wondering if it would be overkill to add a cough. She refrains, crossing her arms over her chest instead.

"I see," the man says and then shrugs. "We're testing the residents of this street for Inhuman DNA, so I'll just need-"

Jemma shakes her head. "You'll have to wait," she says as firmly as possible. "My father will be back later and you can talk to him."

"We're testing _everyone_ , miss," the soldier says rotely, like he's given the spiel many times before. "I'll make a note to come back later to test your parents but it'll only take a second."

"I don't think-"

But what she thinks doesn't seem to matter because the man is stepping inside and Jemma can see the gun on his hip and she presses her nails into the palm of her hands and tries to remind herself to breathe. Nice and slow and even, so he doesn't suspect.

"Is there anyone else at home with you?" The man questions as he pulls up the information on his tablet. Jemma can see her own face, a school photograph from the year before, on his screen. "A family member? Friend?"

Jemma shakes her head. "No," she says. "Honestly, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be here without my parents present."

He ignores her, instead taking a needle, connected to an electronic device of some kind. Jemma grits her teeth. "Honestly-"

Something bumps against the floor upstairs and Jemma exhales in a whoosh before she can stop herself. The soldier looks up, frowning. "My cat," Jemma says with a huff of breath, pushing up her sleeve and sticking her arm out toward the man. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

He seems sufficiently distracted with this task, drawing her blood and letting the machine read it. There's a beep and he nods, making a note of something on his tablet. "I'll be back later tonight to test your parents," he tells her.

"Fine," Jemma says with a roll of her eyes, walking with him to the door. She bites her tongue to keep from wishing him a good day, coughing into her hand for good measure as he steps outside. She shuts the door, locking it quickly and exhaling.

Her knees suddenly feel wobbly and she leans against the door, gritting her teeth. Jemma closes her eyes briefly before taking a deep breath and hurrying back up the stairs again.

Daisy is tucked into the back corner of her closet and Jemma doesn't notice her until she unfolds herself, slipping out. "What happened?"

"He tested my blood and then he left," Jemma tells her. "He thought I was here alone but he insisted on staying even after I told him I was-"

Jemma doesn't get to finish because Daisy is holding onto her tightly, her face pressed against the crook of Jemma's neck. Jemma wraps her arms around her, returning the embrace. "Thank you," Daisy says softly. "Thank you, Jemma."

Jemma squeezes her, nodding. "Of course," she says again. "You'll be safe here, Daisy."


End file.
